


honeymoon.

by beeboobee (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, luke loves the reader so much, soft!luke, sorry if this is awful omg, you guys are just vibing on naboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee
Summary: luke and reader honeymoon on naboo.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Luke Skywalker/You
Kudos: 26





	honeymoon.

You had known Luke ever since he was a lonely farmboy on Tatooine. You were the only one to befriend him when he was an awkward teen, and you were the one who held back tears as you wished him luck on his perilous mission with Obi Wan. You remembered how he had rushed off the ship to pull you into his arms and confess his long lasting feelings for you, and the gentle kisses and touches that followed. 

And soon after, he had proposed. Luke had taken you aside before he had to go on another mission, dropped down on one knee and when you accepted he gave you the most gentle and loving kiss you had ever known. 

Now here you both were, traveling to Naboo for your honeymoon. Naboo was by far the most beautiful planet you had ever seen, and so Luke decided that the both of you had to spend some time in the lake country.  
As you landed the ship you looked down at you and Luke’s intertwined fingers and smiled, knowing that the boy you had been pining for for years was yours forever. 

“Ready, (Y/N) ?” Luke asked, his blue eyes full of adoration for the love of his life. 

You nodded before stepping out of the ship. The warmth of the sun on your skin coupled with the slight breeze made you feel more at home than ever, the smile on your face only grew as Luke wrapped you in his arms and tenderly kissed your cheeks. 

“It’s so beautiful here.” You exclaimed, leaning into his touch and sighing contentedly. 

Luke, however, was not looking at the gorgeous scenery around him but instead had his sapphire eyes trained on mapping the expression on your lovely face. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, and he now had what seemed like endless time to prove it to you. You and him (here as his parents once were) on Naboo, finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this ! it was originally requested on my tumblr @solovehasblindedyou ! comments, feedback, etc. are always welcome ! hope you're all staying safe !


End file.
